One-shot
by pao.chan00
Summary: Todo lo que digo es que habrá lemon


Mi nombre es kagome higurashi tengo 16 años y vivo sola desde hace 2 años ya que mis padres y mi hermana kikyo murieron pero soy feliz gracias a mis amigos: sango,miroku y a mi hermoso novio InuYasha Taisho, el tiene 17 añ es lindo,comprensivo pero de repente puede llegar a ser un completo pervertido.

InuYasha: Vamos,linda se nos hace tarde

Kagome: Ya voy Inu

Cada fin de semana inuyasha me invita a lugares diferentes pero dijo que estavez vamos a ir la casa de campo de sus papas, algo me dice que esta vez va a haber algo diferente.

Despues de casi dos horas de viaje en el auto de Inuyasha en el cual solo veniamos cantando, llegamos a la casa de campo.

InuYasha:Llegamos, linda

Kagome:si, pero no veo a tus papás

InuYasha: lose, pero mis papás no pudieron venir por algo de su trabajo

Kagome: entonces, ¿vamos a estar solos todo el fin de semana?

InuYasha: si, algún problema (sonrisa pervertida k kagome pasó desapersivida)

Kagome: no ninguno, vamos adentro

InuYasha cargo las pequeñas maletas y las llevo al interior de la casa.

InuYasha:Listo, hermosa quieres ir por un refresco

Kagome: Si

InuYasha subio rapidamente a una habitacion apartada.

Kagome: Inu donde estas!?

InuYasha: Aqui arriba!

Kagome: Donde!?

InuYasha: Ultima puerta del pasillo!

Me dirigi a la puerta que dijo Inu [deje los refrescos] y al abrirla solo vi una cama matrimonial con sabanas color rojo sangre y blanco, del lado derecho una mesita con vino blanco y un par de copas, del lado izquierdo una mesa con una cajita encima, el color del cuarto era blanco.

Pero deje de admirar todo cuando senti que me agarraban de la cintura y despues senti unos calidos besos en el cuello

Kagome: Humn

InuYasha: Te amo, quiero que seas mia

Kagome: Yo tambien te amo, pero no estoy segura de hacerlo

InuYasha: Te entiendo, nunca te haré algo que no quieras...pero te amo demasiado

Me deje convencer por eso y rodee a InuYasha por el cuello con mis brazos, creo que entendio que me convencio porque me beso dulcemente y mientras duraba el beso mi guio a la cama que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde nos encontrabamos, yo sabia que por la cama de InuYasha ya habian pasado muchas chicas incluyendo mi difunta hermana pero eso fue hace 3 años cuando yo tenia 14 años e InuYasha y Kikyo tenian 15, se que InuYasha termino con Kikyo porque ella le fue infiel, Inu y yo solo llevamos 1 año y medio de novios.

Sin saber como, me encontraba debajo de InuYasha. El me daba besos en el cuello y yo solo podia dejar salir algunos gemidos de placer.

InuYasha: Segura?-lo dijo con una pizca de preocupacion en sus ojos pero lo que pude distinguir más fue eso que llaman deseo  
Kagome:S...Si-dije muy sonrojada

InuYasha comenzo a besarme cada vez con más pasion hasta que fue desendiendo hasta mi cuello donde senti como me lamia y mordia,senti tocar el cielo pero despues me opuse al pensar que lo hacia conmigo pensando en mi hermana.

Kagome:Es...Espera

InuYasha: Que pasa?-tenia cara de no entender nada

Kagome:Tu lo haces conmigo porque me paresco a Kikyo?-senti que no podria contener las lagrimas hasta que...el me abrazo con mucha fuerza y dijo

InuYasha: Claro que no pequeña, lo que tuvimos tu hermana y yo, ya paso, ahora somos tu y yo, te amo kagome y si no estas segura te juro que no te voy a obligar, pero no pienses que lo hago porque te pareces a tu hermana, eres única y especial, además, tu eres mucha más linda que ella.

Kagome: En... En serio?

InuYasha:Claro-y me robo y tirno beso en los labios

Kagome:Entonces...si... lo...quiero...hacer...contigo-estaba sugura de que estaba sonrojada porque sentia que mis mejillas quemaban

InuYasha sonrio y me volvio a acomodar debajo de el dandome besitos en el cuello que cada vez eran más apasionados, senti como metia sus manos debajo de mi blusa y acariciaba mi vientre plano, iba subiendo hasta llegar a mis senos y comenzo a masajearlos.

Sentia que podía tocar el cielo con los dedos, InuYasha comenzó a quitarme la blusa, se siguió hasta mi falda, sentí como InuYasha comenzó a masajer el punto de placer justo por arriba de mi ropa interior

Poco a poco se fue desaciendo de mis bragas, cuando estuve totalmente expuesta ante el, puede ver que el se quitaba TODA su ropa y POR DIOS su miembro era tan grande que no sabia si podría tenerlo dentro de mi.

Necesitaba que el me tocara, me acariciara pero sobre todo que me amara

Inu:Lista?

No podía hablar asi que me limite a asentir. El comenzó a rozar su miembro contra mi entrada, yo solo podía gemir una y otra vez su nombre.

Kag:Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, por…favor-gemi

InuYasha entro lentamente en mi, fue un dolor indescriptible y el me empezó a besar los labios suavemente diciendo que todo pasaría.

Una vez que paso el dolor las embestidas comenzaron y después aumentaron a un ritmo casi frenetico, hasta que llegamos al orgasmo.

Kagome: INUYASHA!

InuYasha: KAGOME!

Cuando al fin pude formurlar una frase…

Kagome: Te amo

Inuyasha: Yo también, Te amo

Despues nos besamos dulcemente para dormir y esperar un futuro incierto, JUNTOS.


End file.
